


those words.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Every night when Anakin comes home from work, he hopes that Padmé is still there.or:  Things have been difficult between Anakin and Padmé lately.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	those words.

**Author's Note:**

> day 26, drabble 26.
> 
> Prompt 026 - those words.

Every night when Anakin comes home from work, he hopes that Padmé is still there. He wouldn't blame her if she'd packed up her stuff because things had been too difficult lately, but the thought of hearing her tell him that she was leaving him cut him to the depths of his soul. When he got home that night, Padmé was standing in the kitchen waiting for him and Anakin braced himself. But she wanted to talk things out, get things back to what was normal, and all Anakin could do was smile and agree. She hadn't said those words.


End file.
